L'amour perdu
by Kalynn33
Summary: Sasuke est détruit quand ... Suspense P


Un signe de la main, un regard, puis disparition à l'horizon. Naruto part de Konoha, Jiraya est devenue son tuteur et ils ont du partir parce que Naruto crois avoir trouvé des parents.

Au finale, je vais avoir des vacances. Mais de trop longues vacances. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

Sakura n'a pas pu se retenir de pleuré, elle est à terre à genoux, à force elle va faire une rivière.

- Naruto ...

Je ne vais pas dire qu'a moi ça ne me fait rien. En faite, j'ai une boule dans le ventre et j'ai un grand vide autour de moi. Mais, après tout, je n'aurais plus cet imbécile à côté de moi toute la journée.

Bon, d'accord … il va me manqué. Mais il m'a laissé une adresse, normalement je pourrais lui écrire.

- Sakura, arrête de pleuré il est partit.

- Mais ...

Sasuke, il est insensible celui la ! Même si Naruto est un imbécile, c'est un ami ! Et savoir que je ne vais plus le voir me rend triste … Mais d'un côté sa aurait pu être pire, comme sa aurait pu être Sasuke qui serait partit … Non je ne préfère pas y pensé.

Bon, je vais rentré chez moi est me faire à mangé. Arrivé chez moi, j'ai toujours cette image en tête, ses yeux nous regardant nous éloignés, et plus rien. Je vais devenir fou si sa continue. Je me fais cuir des nouilles qui ne m'arrange pas. Des nouilles … Stop. On y pense plus. C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas lui écrire, après tout on garde contact. Cette pensé m'a rassuré alors je fini mon bol de nouille et me couche. Trois heures plus tard, je suis encore là. Assis sur mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me recouche, je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit, impossible de m'endormir.

A peine endormis, le réveil sonne. Aujourd'hui entrainement. Quand j'arrive sur le lieu, Kakashi est encore en retard. Mais j'entend la voix de Naruto qui cris « T'es encore en retard Kakashi ! ». Et l'image qui va avec …

- Sasuke, on se réveil !

- Désolé.

J'ai toujours cette boule de stresse, elle ne veut pas s'en allé. J'ai toujours ce vide, comme si il me manqué quelque chose. Après l'entrainement et un savon passé par Kakashi parce que je n'étais pas concentré, je décide de me baladé dans Konoha. Autour de moi les petits jouent, cris, et chantent.

Alors, je les regarde et les envie. Je continue mon chemin pour débouché sur une ruelle où se trouve une petite boulangerie. Pour me changé les idées je rentre et parle avec le gérant. Il connaissait mon père, avant que mon … que Itashi le … enfin bref, il le connaissait bien.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Tu veut quelque chose ?

- Oh … Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pris d'argent.

Le boulanger est plutôt gentil, il m'offre un pain. Mais non, j'ai envie de chocolat. Il me regarde de travers et me demande ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Sasuke ? Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Hm … Je suis pensif c'est tout.

Il hoche la tête et me sourit. Je vois dans son sourir qu'il n'est pas du tout convaincu. J'ai toujours mal au ventre. Je rebrousse le chemin jusqu'au port et m'assoie sur le bord de l'eau. Elle est vraiment jolie cette eau …

Cette couleur me fais pensé à quelque chose. Ah, sa y est. Je sais à quoi sa me fais pensé.

C'est ça ! Je me met à courir autant que je peut, je rentre chez moi en défonçant la porte, je prend un crayon une feuille et commence à écrire.

Salut Naruto !

Tu sait que ?

Non, je vais pas commencé comme ça. Je gomme et je recommence.

Naruto,

Après ton départ Sakura était en larme !

Si,si je t'assure. Mais ne te fait pas des idées !

Tu sais, je trouve qu'on s'ennuie sans toi …

Bye, Sasuke.

Voilà, sa ira. Je prend une enveloppe, écrit l'adresse que Naruto m'a donné.

Juste après, je défonce encore la porte et je cours à la poste. Sur le chemin, je crois que Sakura m'a appelé, il me semble. Je continue à courir en prenant soin de ne pas faire tombé la lettre. Devant la boite aux lettres, je dépose l'enveloppe dans le compartiment qui va hors Konoha. Je me retourne et repars dans mon vide. Au dessus de moi, les nuages se multiplie et ils se mettent à pleuré. Alors je ralenti et m'arrête comme pour me punir d'avoir fais quelque chose illicite. En faite, la pluie me rappel un moment d'une mission.

- Sasuke ?

'est la voix de Sakura. Je me retourne et la regarde pour lui demandé ce qu'elle me veut. Elle se contente de me regardé aussi.

Mais, Sasuke, je me demande pourquoi tu es planté là depuis toute à l'heure. Il se met à courir, puis la il s'arrête quand il pleut. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien mon Sasuke. Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

- Bien.

- Pourquoi tu restes là, sous la pluie ?

- Pour rien.

Je continue mon chemin pour évité que Sakura me pose encore plus de questions. Je marche en direction de chez moi quand je tourne automatiquement à l'opposé de ma maison. Je me retrouve juste en face de l'appartement, ou plutôt l'ancien appartement de Naruto. Mais je fais quoi ici ? Une chose noire viens se placé au dessus de ma tête. Puis une tête me regarde fixement et sans expression.

- Kakashi ?

- …

- …

- Sasuke, je te trouve distant.

- ça va ! Tu m'a déjà fais la morale !

J'en ai assez ! Je me met encore à courir vite, mais il est juste derrière moi et il me rattrape. Il se place devant moi et m'arrête. Il continue à me fixé. C'est énervant ! Alors je repart et cours en direction de la forêt. Quand est-ce que il vont me laissé en paix ? Et cette boule ! Elle me fais mal ! C'est de pire en pire !

J'ai l'impression que Sasuke ne va pas bien. J'ai bien fais de prévenir Kakashi, il va peut-être pouvoir l'aidé.

Toujours dans la forêt je m'arrête sous un arbre. Je me rend compte que c'est l'arbre ou Naruto et moi nous nous entrainions avant. Il y a encore les traces des shurikens. Alors je me colle à l'arbre et glisse pour me retrouvé à terre. Je savais que j'allais devenir fou ! Je suis trempé, il faut que je rentre. Les mains dans les poches, j'avance lentement pour retourné à la ville. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde de travers ? J'ai rien fais de mal pourtant … Je relève la tête et me retrouve face à Gaara.

- Hm …

- Salut Gaa' …

- Tu veut que je te laisse ?

- Nan reste, t'es bien le seul à qui j'ai envie de parlé.

- T'as un problème ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

On ne parle pas, on marche. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il comprend directement les gens. Il est spéciale, c'est comme un meilleur ami pour moi. Mais je me rend compte qu'en faite, mon meilleur ami m'a abandonné … enfin est partit. Arrivé devant chez moi, Gaara me demande si j'ai besoin d'autre chose, alors je lui répond que non et il s'en va. Le vide reviens et cette fois, la boule me fais encore plus mal. Je regarde ma vieille horloge. 21H30. Il n'est pas tard mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne vais pas me couché tout de suite, je vais m'écroulé sur la moquette. Je prend une douche, j'enfile un pyjama et m'endort directement.

Au matin, sans m'habillé ni rien, je cours vers ma boite aux lettres pour y trouvé une lettre …

Lettre non expédié : Aucun destinataire.

- QUOI ?

Je tombe à terre et pleure pour la première fois. Comment ça pas de destinataire ! Mais l'adresse, c'est obligé que ce soit une bonne adresse ! C'est Naruto qui me l'a donné ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- BORDEL !!!

- Sasuke !

Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Kakashi, mes yeux sont mouillés je ne voit pas très bien … Naruto …

- MERDE !

- Calme toi Sasuke !

Voilà, jamais je le reverrais, je n'aurais aucune lettres de sa part, j'en suis sûr, l'adresse ne marche pas, et … et …

Mais je n'avais plus la force de pensé. Quand des bras entour les miens, essayant de me consolé sans réussite. Je crois que c'est ceux de Sakura. Et je m'en fiche. Plus rien ne compte maintenant.

Naruto … Il me manque … Et cette douleur … revient moi Naruto …

J'essaie de me détaché de Sakura et m'enferme chez moi a double tour: les fenêtres volets, et tout le reste. J'entends Sakura qui hurle mon prénom et qui tape à la porte.

- TU PEUT HURLER AUTANT QUE TU VEUT, JE NE SORTIRAIS PLUS JAMAIS D'ICI !

Elle à dû m'entendre, elle ne cris plus. Je vais me faire coulé un bain … j'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude, je régle à ma température. J'enlève mes chaussures et sans me déshabillé, je me glisse dedant. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé à présent. Il était plus que mon ami … j'en suis sur cette fois. Je me fiche du reste, de ma vengeance, et tout le reste. Il n'y a que celui qui n'est plus là qui compte. Je ne suis plus moi. Alors je laisse ma tête se glissé sous l'eau pour y resté jusqu'à perdre la respiration et sombrer. Quand je sent enfin que je part, des mains vienne me cherché dans l'eau et me remonte a la surface. Kakashi.

- Tu nous fais quoi Sasuke ?!

- Laisse moi ! Laisse moi mourir ! Je n'est plus rien à faire ici !

- Écoute, je sais ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Non tu ne sais rien !

- Sasuke calme toi !

- Laisse moi crevé en paix !

- Écoute ! On va trouvé Naruto !

Ce prénom … J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le coeur... Mais il à dis qu'on le retrouverai ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen.

- Comment tu sais pour Naruto ?

- J'ai vue Gaara et la lettre.

Si il dis vrai, je vais faire tout pour le retrouvé !

2 moi passèrent et chaque jours, Sasuke perdait tout espoir de le retrouvé.

J'en ai marre. Je le trouverai jamais. Ma vie ne sert plus à rien.

J'attrape un couteau et cours en direction du port. Je regarde le bateau qui à emporté mon amour 2 mois plus tôt.

Je temble, mon coeur est déjà faible. Alors je dirige le couteau vers mon coeur et regarde au loin, avec cette image de lui qui me reviens. Quand je commence à l'avancé, une voix m'interpelle. La sienne, j'ai des hallucinations.

- Sasuke arrête s'il te plait !

- Tu n'est qu'une illusion !

- Non !

Cette fois, s'en ai trop. Je continue à avancé le couteau quand un bras avec une manche orange me l'attrape et le jette.

- Sasuke je suis là !

Alors il est vraiment là … En face de moi …

- Sasuke?! ça va ?

Il me prend dans ses bras … Je veut resté comme ça, je doit …

- Naruto ?

- Tu m'a fais peur Baka !

- C'est pas la première fois .. depuis que tu es partit … je me suis acharné pour te retrouvé … et comme je n'y arrivait pas, j'ai décidé de me laisse prendre par …

- Arrêtes ! Je suis la maintenant.

- Naruto, je t'aime si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué …

- …

Il m'aime que en tant qu'ami j'en suis sûr. Je m'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'il soit là.

- Sasuke …

Il me lâche et me regarde fixement.

- Tu as vraiment voulu te donné la mort ?

- J'ai l'air de rigolé !

Il me reprend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Voilà, ma vie ne résume qu'a lui à partir de maintenant…

The end =P

Un peut courte, mais bon ^^


End file.
